Rosette Christopher and Ilana, Having a Lovely Time
by KatanaRapierCombo2
Summary: Rosette Christopher and Princess Ilana are living together, the things they can do all day and all night like shopping, and... Well, things people do at night.


Rosette Christopher was preparing breakfast for herself and her companion who was still lying in bed.

"Breakfast is ready!" said Rosette.

*Groans*.

"Hey, will you wake up already?"

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up."

Princess Ilana started to get out of bed, as she gracefully wipes her bedsheets away from her legs and comes out of bed she goes into the bathroom and washes her face. She walks into the kitchen and into the dining room, and greets her companion.

"Lovely morning today" said Ilana.

"Eat up! I made it just the way you like it!" said Rosette cheerfully.

They both sat down at the table and took their time eating. They eyed at each other with interest, and affectionately. They smiled, as they were still finishing their breakfast.

"Say, would you like to come shopping with me today?" asked Rosette.

"Sounds like fun" replied Ilana.

They shopped for hours from daylight until noon, stopping by at Magdalena store and Galaluna store. They were feeling content just to be with each other, side by side as friends, with happy faces, as they endeavoured in their selections and purchases from daylight until noon.

They finished their time shopping and came back home, they rode a taxi on their way back, the trip back home will take 30 minutes, as their house was far away in a rural area. They held hands in the taxi, and looked at each other in the eyes, and smiled gently at each other. The taxi driver looked at the mirror to view the back seat, and saw that both of them were fair and lovely, like maidens you would find in children's stories yet with the illustrations of a renowned painter. They were just so gorgeous, and there were two of them. The taxi driver secretly got aroused, looking at their pretty faces and fine feminine figure as they held hands an sat beside each other. He hoped this trip will last just a bit longer. He was delighted to have them as his passengers of his cab. 30 minutes later, they've arrived.

The taxi driver received their money with delight, and went on his way. Princess Ilana and Rosette Christopher went inside their house, and put all their groceries and goods inside their home. They laughed together playfully as they had a great time shopping together all day long. And now, they're finally home. They're finally home…

"Say, Ilana" said Rosette

"Can we spend the night together this evening?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that, Rosette"

They gently came closer towards each other. When they were close enough, Rosette touched Ilana's face softly, and Ilana wrapped her hand around Rosette's waist. Their faces came closer and closer, their eyes locked, and lastly, their lips were puckered and eager for a touch from the other. They kissed. With their tongues swirling with one another, they kissed eagerly and with lots of saliva and tongue touching and swirling, that their saliva drooped out of their lips.

They came to their bed, and they were waiting for more available touch with skin contact. They took off their clothes, and became naked together in bed. They were waiting to have sex all morning long, and now it's their time to have it. As they were naked, they laid on their bed together, and Rosette spread Ilana's legs, and got on top of her, and in doing so, presented her vagina and nether regions to Ilana in return, spreading her legs for her in front of her face as well.

She kissed Ilana's clitoris, and then sucked on her vaginal lips, and then tongued her vaginal holes both the one to urinate and the one to be inserted upon. Ilana also attempted to return the favour and pleasure Rosette Christopher, in the same way, but her technique was first to go for the anus, and she kissed it viciously, and then licked around it like licking the hole of a donut to get inside the flavourings from the hole of the bagel that's hard to thoroughly clean.

Ilana also grabbed Rosette's breasts with one hand beneath her, and slapped her buttocks with the other. She grabbed onto her breasts, pinching her nipples and rubbing them eagerly, while summoning the strength to squeeze her companion's buttocks by grabbing them, and spanking them. They were basically doing a "69" in sex terms.

As Rosette's juices flowed out, and Ilana saw it, Ilana told her companion about it and asked what does she want her to do about it?

"Drink it" said Rosette.

"Yes, as you wish my love" said Ilana.

Ilana licked the juices off of Rosette's vagina, and she even drank it down, because so much was flowing out. Rosette turned around from Ilana's open legs, and came around to meet her face to face. They starred at each other for a few seconds with locked, beautiful eyes, and then they knew what the other was thinking, and they kissed.

They slept together on the same bed, both naked, so they covered themselves with the bedsheets, and decided to sleep for the night out of exhaustion, and also with regards to the time which was bedtime for most people.

The next morning, Ilana was still sleepy, but Rosette already got out of bed as she prepared breakfast for the two of them once again.

"Good morning Ilana."

"Good morning Rosette."

The end.


End file.
